The Fourth Knight
by Gure-dono
Summary: Who knows about the fourth Knight? Not many, for sure. Lykouleon thinks it's time to introduce the new Knight to the others. What will the others think and or do? And who will the new Knight love?
1. The Past And Present

I do not owen Dragon Knights, but I wish I did... it's so awesome. >.

* * *

We all know of the three knights, Rath—The Fire Knight, Rune—The Water Knight, and Thatz—The Knight of Earth.

We all know the Officers, Alfeegi—White Dragon Officer and Chief Secretary, Tetheus—Black Dragon Officer and Head of Security, Ruwalk—Yellow Dragon Officer and Secretary of State, and Kaistern—Blue Dragon Officer and Foreign Affairs.

We all know Lord Lykouleon and Lady Raseleane.

We all know Crewger and Illuser.

We know Nadil—the Demon Lord, and his lackeys Shydeman, Shyrendora, Felda, Lim Kaana, Saabel, and Bierrez.

We all know of Kharl—the Rinkin Alchemist and Garfakcy—his demon minion.

But, did you know of the fourth Dragon Knight?

Not many have, because the Dragon Lord wanted to keep it a secret. From everyone. Including the other three Knights, the officers, and defiantly from Nadil.

The Dragon Knight of Electric—Ryochu.

Age: unknown.

Hair: straight, long, black/red bangs—blue shine

Eyes: teal

Skin: tanned slightly

Element: Electricity

Race: Human/Demon/Dragon clan

Gender: Female

Mainly, Ruwalk raised her. Why? Ruwalk found she was adorable and wanted to help raise her badly. And besides, Alfeegi wasn't tolerant of "foolish children". Kai-Stern was barely around. Tetheus just didn't have time. Lord Lykouleon and Lady Raseleane wanted to, but were much too afraid that they would want a child of their own.

And at the time, Lykouleon thought it would be best if Rath had a childhood-playmate.

Despite the fact the two became friends very quickly, they followed the Lord and Lady around as much as they could. Sometimes like puppy-dogs, or like nagging-adorable children who wanted something to do after lunch.

Both had their fair shares of illnesses, and when that happened, neither left one another's side. And sadly, one day, when Rath had gotten sick, he hadn't seen Ryochu by his side in the morning as he woke up, expecting two small, powerful arms wrap around his neck. Ever since that day, he never saw her again.

For a year or so, he was set to a spell of depression. And he perked up within the next year. And he started to hunt demons for one objective, to find his childhood friend.

Moreover for the sad duty, Lykouleon knew what was going on. He knew this was all in vein, yet he allowed it. Rath needed something to do. And this was the perfect diversion…

Over the years, Rune had shown up, and so did Thatz. And those two took Rath's mind off of Ryochu for the greater part. But he hunted for her still.

It was one night, when all the Dragon Castle was having a party, when Lykouleon thought that revealing the female Knight was appropriate. "Everyone!" Lykouleon shouted wishing to get their attention. "I have a very special friend, and a new addition to the Dragon Family I would like to introduce." He smiled. "Ryochu, please, come in." he laughed stepping to the side, showing the door behind him opening.

"R-Ryochu…?" Ruwalk and Rath thought together.

The others thought, a new family member? And to all honesty, the other officers didn't remember Ryochu at all. They were too occupied to remember the child. And it was so long ago, how could they have? She was just a faded, fuzzy memory to them. The name sounded familiar, but they didn't have any recollection of her.

"Come now, don't be shy." Lykouleon laughed still smiling.

"…" Ryochu had shy over the years, she didn't have many guests and wasn't very social anymore. So, her heart throbbed in her chest, and her hands were behind her back fiddling around with the gloves covering her hands. "Hello." She muttered in a mousy tone trying to smile the best she could.

* * *

Should I continue? You tell me **IN THE REVIEW! **Adios! 


	2. Sad Memories

"…" Ryochu had gotten shy over the years, she didn't have many guests and wasn't very social anymore. So, her heart throbbed in her chest, and her hands were behind her back fiddling around with the gloves covering her hands. "Hello." She muttered in a mousy tone trying to smile the best she could.

"She's… cute…?" Alfeegi stated questioningly

"Alfeegi! You pervert!" Kai-Stern shouted to the man next to him.

"My ear!" Alfeegi shouted back

"A… knight…?" Rune asked blankly starring at Ryochu's outfit

"Looks like Gil…" Thatz thought. "But… a girl…"

"RYOCHU!" Rath shouted running over to the girl, and running over anyone who got in his way. (And that would be Alfeegi, Ruwalk and Tetheus. As he got just close enough to Ryochu, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to cry. "I missed you! Where have you been all this time!" he yelled silently to her

"I… I'm sorry, Rath…" she said softly and wrapped her arms around Rath's neck.

"What were they like… _lovers_ or something?" Thatz leaned over to Rune

Rune shrugged.

Ruwalk walked up to Ryochu slowly, not believing it was actually her.

Thatz pointing to Ruwalk wondering the same thing as he said last time.

Once more, Rune shrugged.

What Lykouleon said to Ruwalk, devastated him.

Ruwalk took the young Ryochu out beyond the Dragon Castle with Lykouleon's permission. The two were hand-in-hand to stay together in the busy streets. Ruwalk was explaining everything Ryochu asked about as she pointed to it. It was 15 minutes into the trip, when Ryochu found something she wanted. She begged and begged Ruwalk to buy it for her, and he caved-in to her puppy-dog-eyes. And he made the most foolish mistakes he could ever make with a child.

He let their hands part.

As he dug into pocket for money, her eyes wandered to the ally near them.

There stood a handsome man with what looked like white hair, and a welcoming smile—half engulfed in the shadows. He looked down at the girl, still smiling, and said warmly; _"Hello there, little girl."_ And held out his hand to her.

She walked over to him slowly, even now looking at his face_. "Who… are you?"_ she asked as she walked away from Ruwalk, now fifteen feet away.

Ruwalk was arguing with the vendor about how high the price was and didn't notice Ryochu walk off. (Worrying about Alfeegi's wrath from spending too much.)

The man in white only chuckled. _"A friend of Lord Lykouleon's."_

"_Then… shouldn't I know you, mister?"_ she took his hand and examined it

He chuckled again. _"I first met you when you were only a baby. I've been very busy since then. And I'm sorry for not visiting. Why don't you come visit with me, hmm? I've missed you so much lately and I'm so glad I ran into you today."_ he titled his head and cracked a warmer smile that made her shiver with the same warmth.

"_Ok." _She smiled and held the man's hand as they walked into the dark

"_About time."_ Ruwalk sighed as he turned around to face Ryochu. _"Gezze…125 dollars… Alfeegi's gonna yell at us for spending this much! Isn't that right Ryo—" _he looked down. _"Ryochu?"_ he looked around. _"Ryochu!"_ he heart began to pound in his chest.

He searched around for her for the next hour and a half. Then, he went back to the castle, heartbroken and crying.

"_Ruwalk? Are you ok? Where's Ryochu?"_ Kai-Stern asked his fellow Dragon Officer, eyes widened

"_W…where's Lykouleon?" _he asked whipping his eyes

"_The garden…"_ Kai-Stern answered softly.

Ruwalk walked to the garden, sadly, having many of the Dragon Clan Members asking what was wrong. "_Lady Raseleane, could I please have some time with Lord Lykouleon alone, please?" _Ruwalk asked with his head lowered to a great degree.

"_Of course, Ruwalk." _She smiled sweetly, much like Ryochu. Which made Ruwalk lower his head even more, his hair falling to his sides.

"_What is it Ruwalk? Did you all ready put Ryochu to her nap?" _he laughed smiling

"_No Lykouleon…I… I didn't…"_ Ruwalk said sorrowfully standing in attention

"_Then what is it?"_ he asked standing up. He tried to put on the most severe face he could manage

"_I… she got out of my sight, my Lord! I'm really sorry!" _Ruwalk's tears fell directly from his eyes and onto the ground. _"I…just turned my head for a minute and just…she…I don't know! She was just gone! I'm so sorry for loosing her, my Lord! I know how much she means to Dusis!"_

"_Ruwalk, Ruwalk, my friend, it's all right, it's ok…things happen…Dusis will not suffer greatly because she is missing."_ Lykouleon embraced his weeping officer. _"I am sorry as well…"_ he thought as he sighed.

It was later that same night, when Lykouleon called a certain someone. _"Kharl…"_ he called. _"Are you there?"_

"_Hello there, my dear Dragon Lord." _He smiled

"_Don't give me that look, you know how much this pains me, my Dragon Officers, and especially Rath!" _he shouted snarling. _"The **real** reason I'm calling is to see if she is there…and I wanted to say hello as well."_

"_Yes, yes, I have her here." _Kharl continued to smile. _"Ryochu, come here please." _He turned around and held out his arms, picking up Ryochu up as he held her close and spun around to face the screen where the Dragon Lord was seen.

"_Lord Lykouleon!"_ she giggled as she put her hands on the screen smiling.

"_How are you doing, Ryochu?"_ Lykouleon asked

"_Fine! Kharl is taking good care of me!" _she continued to smile_. " Though his cooking isn't as good as Cernozura's." _she whispered.

"_I heard that, Ryochu."_ Kharl laughed. _"It's all right Lykouleon, Garfakcy is cooking now."_

"_Yeah! He's really nice and he cooks really good meals!"_

"_I'm glad, Ryochu. I'll… see you soon."_

"_Can't I say good-night to Rath, my Lord!" _Ryochu asked with a saddened face.

_"He's all ready went to bed, Ryochu, I don't want to wake him up. You know how grouchy he can get."_

"_Oh… ok…well…tell him I'll see him soon then, kay!"_she smiled, giggling again.

Both Kharl and Lykouleon's face grew cheerless. _"Ryochu, I believe it's time we went to bed now…"_ Kharl said weakly

"_Okay…"_

"_Ryochu," _Lykouleon called. _"I'll… tell him that."_ He lied right in front of this child's face with a smile additionally

"_Tell the Officers what you're going to tell Rath!" _she smiled as the screen went black.

Lykouleon stood in front of the screen with his head lowered. He wouldn't be telling the officers anything. Because he wasn't going to tell Rath anything either…

"_Hey Kharl?" _Ryochu asked sleepily leaning on his shoulder

"_Yes, Ryochu?"_ he asked

"_Am I going back to the Dragon Castle tomorrow?" _she asked her eyes fluttering closed

Kharl sighed silently. _"No, Ryochu."_ He answered

"_When?" _she asked dozing off

As Kharl opened the door, flipped on the light, and started to say something, Ryochu was all ready asleep. _"Sadly my dear daughter… it will be when Lykouleon needs you back… which, will not be anytime soon…"_ he laid her down on the bed, pulling the white sheet and comforters over her shoulders. He tucked the covers under her sides, and laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her childish body. _"At least…I will get to know you even better then before."_ He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Isn't that fun? "...My DearDaughter..."More to come of that!So, Did anyone remember that Ruwalk was just walking up to her before I lanuched into the whole FlashBack Of Doom? Anyway, I thought this was rather long. I actually stopped and mumbled; "Whoa, man... this is like... really long..." and no I wasn't high, I'm just really tired and it affects me! Moving on, REVIEW! Adios! 


	3. Assemble And Devotion

Enjoy people!

* * *

As Kharl opened the door, flipped on the light, and started to say something, Ryochu was all ready asleep. _"Sadly my dear daughter… it will be when Lykouleon needs you back… which, will not be anytime soon…"_ he laid her down on the bed, pulling the white sheet and comforters over her shoulders. He tucked the covers under her sides, and laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her childish body. _"At least…I will get to know you even better then before."_ He closed his eyes, and fell asleep. 

Ryochu opened her eyes, and looked at the teary-eyed Ruwalk. She patted Rath on the back and stepped back starring at Ruwalk. Ryochu walked up to Ruwalk silently, starring him in the eye for a minute. And then, she smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Ruwalk." And gave the officer a hug like she did Rath.

Ruwalk began crying as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I… I've missed you so much, Ryochu!" he said chocked with his tears.

"So have I Ruwalk, so have I." She rested her head on Ruwalk's shoulder. After about three minutes of that moment, she stepped back and smiled again.

As Lykouleon told Ryochu before she was re-introduced, there were now two more Knights. The Knight of Water, Rune, and the Knight of Earth, Thatz. Lykouleon also told her that Rath and herself, oblivious to their own changes, had also become Knights. Ryochu had become the Knight of Electric and Rath had become the Knight of Fire. She was glad to hear that she had turned out to be something useful to her homeland. And she was also glad she had a friend as a fellow Knight.

Along with having her first friend as a colleague, she was happy to get to know two other Knights. Lykouleon had told her nothing more than their names and what Knight they were. He gave no description of how they looked, what their personality was—nothing. So she was a little nervous about meeting them. But she tried to keep a cool face.

She casually walked over to the two Knights who stood somewhat of in the back. She stared at Rune quizzically—but with a straight face—for a moment, and then the same to Thatz. Neither had a great affect. Well, Thatz did anyway, he seemed to a bit hostile of the girl being so close, and Rune seemed to be intrigued by the way she had done the things she had so far—so he stared right back. Wondering the same things as her probably. And Thatz, was probably thinking, _'get away, get away, get away'_

"So," she started off in a soft manner. "Which one of you is Rune… and which one of you is Thatz, hmm?"

"I'm Rune," the blonde said in a happy pitch along with a smile. "The Knight of Water."

"Which leaves the name "Thatz" to you, buddy." Ryochu smiled. "The Knight of Earth." She paused. "It's a pleasure to meet you two." She bowed greatly, closing her eyes, and her jet-black hair falling over her right shoulder—dangling in the air.

"Don't bow to us, Ryochu, was it?" Rune smiled grabbing her shoulders and straightening her up eye-to-eye level. "There's no need to bow to fellow Knight."

"You pay attention to Rath, I'm glad." She closed her eyes and smiled. "At any rate, I'm thankful the entire team has been assembled."

The night went on, and everyone talked to one another. As the party proceeded into the night, some left to go to bed. Those being Tetheus, Lady Raseleane, Cesia, Zoma, and Cernozura.

"So where _have_ you been, Ryochu?" Rath asked as Thatz and Rune listened to the two while sipping their drinks.

Ryochu raised her eyebrows as she looked over to Rath with lazy eyes. "Living on an island," she sighed. "As much as I'd hate to cut it all short, I've traveled a long way, and I'm awfully tired. So if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go to bed." She smiled tiredly

"Go ahead." Rath smiled

"Tomorrow is a new day." Rune smiled

"Technically, tomorrow is today." Thatz said. "It's past twelve." He noted

Ryochu stood up and slowly—but surely—walked to the open doors.

"You know your way to your room, Ryochu?" Lykouleon asked overhearing her comment on sleep.

"…" Ryochu looked over her shoulder. "I'll find it eventually…" and continued out the door and turned to her left.

"I'll take her. I'm heading to bed myself." Kai-Stern also walked out. But first, he took a few steps to his left and grabbed the sleepy Knight of Electric. "Ryochu, The Knights Chambers is this way."

"Oh yeah…!" she said in a slurred murmur

"We have no hope…" Thatz sighed.

"She used to be like that all the time as a kid." Rath said in a merry tune. "We'd play out side till morning till dusk and Ruwalk and Kai-Stern would normally have to carry us off to our beds."

"What could you two do all that time?" Rune asked yawning

"A lot of things. We'd play hide and seek, tag, I spy, or we would spar with each other." He laughed. "Oh, or we'd fly around on our dragons and torch stuff…!"

Rune and Thatz looked at Rath with raised eyebrows and widened eyes. "Ok, I'm officially going to bed now." Thatz said as he stood up and headed out to his room

"So am I." Rune yawned again and followed Thatz

"Hey! Don't leave me alone with the boring people!" Rath stood up and ran after Thatz and Rune

"Why that insolent little son of a…" Alfeegi grumbled loudly

Lykouleon laughed nervously. "We should head off to bed as well, Alfeegi."

"Yes, your highness." Alfeegi sighed

Ryochu opened her bedroom doors and walked out into the hallway. She strode out to the courtyard and sat down on the bench that circled the fountain. The water glimmered in the moonlight, and her pearl-white nightgown had radiant glow to it. Seeing something like an angel sitting next to the fountain.

Ryochu looked up to the moon, and stared at it for a moment or two. After unreasoningly leaving an imprint on her eyes, she turned around and looked at her reflection in the glistening aquamarine-colored water as she traced her tattoo repetitively.

Just then, another door opened silently. And soundless taps resonated in the hall. The figure made it's way out of the hall and into the grass, where a twig was snapped under its feet. "Whoops…" came the low hum

The tracing stopped, and eyes went wide. Ryochu looked over to see her fellow Knight of Earth. "T-Thatz! What are you doing up!" she covered her chest and blushing

Thatz raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing… it's like… six something in the morning…" he said drowsily as he sat down next to her

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." She answered.

"…" Thatz looked down at her left arm. "Nice tattoo… "electric" or "electrical" am I right?" He smiled

"Very good." Ryochu smiled back. "You, Rath and Rune should have one too, ya know. Just… not on your left arms though." She laughed. "Maybe on your back or right arm… perhaps a leg… or possibly… somewhere else."

"Great…" Thatz said being sarcastic

Just then, a sliver of light came over the trees, and slowly filled the courtyard with a soft light—giving everything a shimmer that had the morning dew covering it.

Ryochu and Thatz winced and covered their eyes with their arms.

"Sure is bright for dawn…" Ryochu commented

"Damn straight…" Thatz added as he yawned, bearing a canine tooth

A minute had passed, and the two were silent. Their eyes adjusted to the light and realized that somehow—in the confusion of it all, they ended up closer to one another.

Thatz looked in Ryochu's eyes, and Ryochu looked in Thatz's eyes.

She blushed, and turned her head away. _"The hell…why'd I feel like that…?"_

Thatz smiled. "Ryochu," he called.

"What is it?" she asked keeping the same position

"Look at me why don't you…" he said in a considerably soft pitch

Ryochu took a small breath in and out. She turned her head towards Thatz and opened her eyes.

"You know, you look gorgeous in that gown…" he told leaning closer to her

* * *

Ok, So I thought this chapter gave away alotta stuff... but it was a good chapter! Review, please! Adios! 


	4. Troubling Memories

"You know, you look gorgeous in that gown…" he told leaning closer to her

Ryochu's eyes widened slightly as Thatz came closer to her. Well for one, she was shocked, second, she was surprised, and third of all, she fell off the bench.

Thatz missed his target, and was close to falling off himself. But his left hand caught the edge, and he looked over to see his fellow "fallen" Knight "You need training." He laughed smiling down at her

"Excuse me?" she asked rubbing her head

"Training—Dragon Knight training." He repeated. "You need balance most of all it seems to me. After all, I'm not the one on the ground." He held out a hand.

Ryochu grabbed Thatz's hand—blushing somewhat, and stood up. "Thanks Thatz…" she mumbled

"What for?" he asked smiling. "The attempted kiss…? Or helping you up?" he laughed

"_Men_…" she thought. "Helping me up of course." She turned her head, then her body toward her room. "I'm going to try to go back to bed."

"That's just fine," Thatz said as he stood up and looked over to Ryochu. "It'd be for the best anyway." He smiled and picked her up, carrying her off to her room

"**_THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!_**" she shouted blushing

Thatz laughed. "You want to wake up the _entire_ castle?"

"Well… _no_." she mumbled remembering the time when she and Rath had waken up the whole castle once…

_Rath tiptoed into Ryochu's room silently and rather quickly considering that Alfeegi and Tetheus were on duty that night. And he considered that their hearing was very heightened. So he quickly ran out of his room and ran barefooted to Ryochu's room and slipped into the room. Once Rath had accomplished that, he jumped on Ryochu's bed and crawled up to her side with Fire on his back hitting his owner's head with a note card violently. "Ryochu…!" Rath yelled hushed shaking her shoulders. "Ryochu!" he shouted again._

_She stirred after the second shake, and on the violent third, she woke from her sleep. "Rath…?" she blinked tiredly and then rubbed her eyes_

"_Don't you remember what tonight is, Ryochu?" Rath said excitedly smiling like there wasn't going to be any other time then now to do so._

"…" _Ryochu thought for a few minutes and shook her head. "Is it Lord Lykouleon's birthday or something…?"_

_Rath frowned at her in disappointment. "No, we were supposed to go demon hunting tonight, remember?" _

"_You're an idiot." She said simply as she crawled under the comforters and sheets. "You're gonna get yourself killed, go back to bed…" she snuggled into her pillow._

"_Oh, come on, it won't be that bad." Rath laughed pulling the blankets off her bed_

"_It will too! Alfeegi said that demons are really really strong when night comes! I'm not going out beyond the walls!" she growled_

"_I can't believe I'm here…" Ryochu mumbled sitting on Electric's back, clenching a sword tightly in both of her hands_

"_You're fine, Ryochu." Rath smiled at her. "We have our dragons with us. If anything happens, they'll torch anything." Fire and Electric walked on the ground, providing their owners with transportation._

"_What a **comforting** thought, Rath…" Ryochu glared at her insane friend._

"_Yeah, I know isn't it?" he giggled like a schoolgirl_

"_I was being sarcastic, dummy…"_

"_Oh…I knew that…"_

_Ryochu sighed._

_And suddenly, an enormous demon with darkened skin appeared in front of the two, breathing hot and heavily on them._

"_You need a breath mint, buddy!" Rath plugged his nose and waved his hand back and forth._

"_R-R-R-R-R-**RUN**!" Ryochu shouted as both Fire and Electric flew back into the night sky. "YOU SEE RATH! I TOLD YOU THAT THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! BUT DO YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME! NO! YOU HAVE TO GO DEMON HUNTING AT NIGHT! YOU COULND'T EVEN WAIT FOR YOUR DRAGON KNIGHT TRAINING, COULD YOU! YOU JUST HAD TO PULL ME OUT OF BED AND DRAG ME OUT INTO THE FOREST AND ALMOST GET EATEN BY A **DEMON!**" she shouted nearly crying_

"_Well…At least it was almost!" he laughed as a large hand came up between the two trying to grab one of them. "FASTER FIRE!" Rath's eyes went wide with fear and the dragons pumped their wings faster to the castle_

_The demon ran after the four, making the earth tremble under its weight._

"_Tetheus… is it just me… or do you feel that too?" the aqua haired man asked the officer that leaned on a close pillar_

"_Check the children's rooms, Alfeegi …" he ordered standing on his own feet._

"_You don't think they…"_

"_Oh I think all right…"_

"_I TOLD THEM IT WAS TREACHEROUS OUT THERE AT NIGHT!" Alfeegi yelled_

"_Did you ever stop to think they're too young to understand the WORD treacherous!" Tetheus shouted as he ran to wake the Dragon Fighters_

And though that chaotic night, the demon was slain, and Rath and Ryochu got in trouble—grounded to their rooms for a week.

Thatz opened the bedroom doors, walked over to the bed, and placed Ryochu on it. He pulled the covers over her body up to her shoulders. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep the best you can. You'll have a rude awakening." He laughed and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"What the hell… did THAT mean…?" she asked herself

* * *

Well there's that chapter. More momories. It's fun. Anywho, Review please! Adios! 


	5. Rude Awakening And Meeting

My week has just sucked, but for my "loyal fans", (if I have any) I have continued to write!

* * *

Thatz opened the bedroom doors, walked over to the bed, and placed Ryochu on it. He pulled the covers over her body up to her shoulders. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep the best you can. You'll have a rude awakening." He laughed and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"What the hell… did THAT mean…?" she asked herself

Her bedroom door opened with a nearly undetectable screech, and opened slowly. The stream of light that entered though the door, landed on her lips to the middle of her neck. And Ryochu lay soundly on her bed sleeping deeply dreaming of past memories. And the stream of light that was on her became a shadow that was spiky. The figure entered the room and closed the door behind it. The soft tappings of the shoes were graceful steps that made their way over to the bed and the legs of the being were bent to the cold marble as the elbows rested next to the sleeping girl. "You left me yesterday… and I'm sneaking into the castle just to see you, …" he laughed. "Pitiful, isn't it, my daughter?" he mumbled as his arm extended to her head and his slim fingers made their way through her hair.

The bedroom doors were swung open and another figure came running in, as the first figure was suddenly gone. And the second one to enter the room leapt in the air, and landed heavily on the bed, shouting: "RYO-CHAN-RYO-CHAN-RYO-CHAN! WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP, RYO-CHAN!" Rath had bounced up and down on the bed and eventually lying next to the groaning girl who had been awaken with a rude awakening, "I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" he laughed smiling

"Yes, Rath, I _was_ sleeping…"

"Ah! But you WERE sleeping! As you've said to me before, "That Was Then This Is Now"!" Rath laughed jumping up again.

Just then, Thatz and Rune staggered in. "See? What'd I tell ya?" Thatz yawned

"Good morning, Ryochu." Rune tried to smile

"Don't tell me this happens everyday…" she asked

"Fine then, we won't tell you." Thatz said sleepily

"Breakfast time young ones, lets go." Kai-Stern said as he and Ruwalk too, walked by the Knights, looking as if they were woken rudely as well.

"Did you pounce the officers too, Rath?" Ryochu asked

"All but Alfeegi and Tetheus!" he laughed. "They say they have alarm clock for that. But I think they're just being hard-asses."

"Right Rath, they were just being hard-asses…" she said very sarcastically sitting up in her bed, holding her head in her hands

"Are you all right, Ryochu?" Rune asked, being the most alert at the time being.

"Just getting used to the energy around here, Rune, it's a little different from where I'm used to." She laughed taking a deep breath

"So that's why you… last night and all," Thatz cut in pointing to her

"Yeah, Thatz, that's partly it, but you caught me of guard too."

"Oh come on," he laughed with a silly face on

"You want us to leave you alone Ryochu?" Rath asked

"That would be nice," she smiled. "I can dress myself."

"Well, fine then," Rath stood up and brushed himself off, then running to the doors happily shouting; "RUNE! THATZ! BREAKFAST TIME!" and grabbing their shirts dragging them off as the door slammed closed no thanks to the air going with the boys.

"That was… yeah…" Ryochu laughed standing up slowly and walking to her closet

"Where's Ryochu boys?" Lykouleon asked as three out of four Knights walked in

"Ryo-chan?" Rath asked. "She's getting dressed."

"She… doesn't _have_ to." The dragon Lord smiled

"She must have been accustom to doing back where she lived, and not to include, she doesn't know Thatz or I, and doesn't remember anyone here, so I think she doesn't want to be so revealed." Rune said walking to his chair and taking a seat

"You _are_ a girl, Rune…" Thatz said as he wearily looked at the fellow Knight

"Do you like forks, Thatz?" Rune asked abruptly after, and quickly to that

"Ua…" he mumbled

"Because if you don't… YOU'LL PERMANENTLY BE SEEING ONE LODGED IN YOUR RIGHT EYE!" Rune gripped the fork in his right hand and showed it threateningly to Thatz.

Thatz laughed in fear mostly, but knew at a degree that Rune was—what he thought—joking.

"…Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei. Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei , Mi-Amintesc do ochii tai, Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei. Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei , Mi-Amintesc do ochii tai," Ryochu mumbled as she was putting her hair up in a pony-tail

"And what are you muttering?" Alfeegi asked as she sat down in the empty seat next to Rune

"It's a song, _Dragostea Din Tai _that's what it's called." She smiled happily

"Who taught it to you?" Ruwalk asked. "I couldn't even pull off the title." He laughed

"Ryochu," Lykouleon called. Her head turned towards the Dragon Lord. And he just shook his head at her

"I taught myself, Ruwalk, well, with the help of a book or two, but whatever," she laughed

"That including a dictionary?" Alfeegi asked

"Of course!" she smiled at Alfeegi again making him look away. "Well whatever, it's a different language completely, let's eat!" she laughed cheerfully smiling.

* * *

Well that was a par of a real song, A Romaian(sp) song! And I give all credit to Haiduchii! 


	6. Telling You

The summer's coming up in 6 days all, 0-0

Bear with me I'm totally dried out for stories and the my friend got me on a new anime, so somehow THAT'S Where everything went T-T

BUT I PROMISE,

I WILL HAVE NEW CHAPTERS AS SOON AS SCHOOL LET'S OUT!


End file.
